Parents Of The Herd
by CeceVolume
Summary: Sometimes it sucks to be the leaders. domestic!Bellarke


**A/N:** This is a canon oneshot, though it is placed ten years in the future.

Parents Of The Herd

God, he could get used to this. Clarke cuddled up to his side, breathing even and steady, a smile just barely touching her lips in the dim light of the morning shining through the tent walls. Her hand rested just over his heart while his arm was tucked around the back of her neck, fingers curled around her shoulder. The halo of her golden hair was spread across the pillow, though some of it had found its way to his face and was making his cheek and nose itch.

He wasn't ready to move yet.

The past decade had seen great improvements on their little community. With the Arkers' help, they'd built a real compound, one that could withstand the frozen temperatures of winter and the raging storms of summer. Food was being grown in the agricultural area, animals domesticated as well as possible just in case meat ran low during winter, herbs for medicine kept in controlled areas throughout the year. The Arkers had built their own homes, though many of the criminals they'd sent to the ground preferred their tents and furs—perhaps because they didn't want to resume life on the Ark.

Despite the adults' constant attempts to take over when they first landed, the majority of the occupants were the original one-hundred teenagers and they listened to the laws of Bellamy and Clarke, rallying behind the two like a pack of bloodthirsty guard dogs, just waiting for the order to kill. Soon, the adults had backed off, realizing that the children they had sent to Earth had become the only knowledgeable people they could trust. The Arkers took over jobs where their expertise was useful, taking on apprentices and teaching all they could.

Peace had been made with the Grounders—at least, a no trespass treaty. The war had seemed pointless after the battle with the Mountain Men and both the Sky People and the Grounders decided that they would make clear cut boundaries of where each territory began and ended. Octavia and Lincoln had even managed to open the way for trade, though it was still a little rocky between the two clans. Other Grounder clans were warned away from the Sky People and seemed to be content to do so, though they still came to the perimeter to get a peek on the people with guns. Reapers had seemed to be all but obliterated with the coming of more weapons and warriors.

Everything was running pretty smoothly. There was no imminent danger of death hanging over their heads or crimes to speak of. Everyone just seemed to do what they had to do to keep the compound alive and ready, not having any real time to get into any real trouble.

So Bellamy decided that this one morning, he was going to loaf about with his wife curled into his side, sleeping soundly. He wasn't going to think about all the preparations for winter that they needed to start working on or the rust that needed to be fixed on the mechanism that closed the roof when storms were threatening to hit.

Maybe he could even get in a little nooky before the world intruded again, he thought to himself with a smirk, shifting to pull Clarke into his chest.

He'd only just bent his head to kiss her when the tent flaps flew open, a frantic Jasper bursting in without the common decency to pretend to be embarrassed by the scene in front of him. His face was covered in what looked like ash and soot, the skin around his eyes having been saved only by the goggles now pushed up his forehead into his hair.

Wringing his hands nervously, the man looked anywhere but the leader's eyes, though he knew enough to keep his gaze from drifting to Clarke's nearly-exposed chest. "So, um, there's been a…uh…an _accident_," he said slowly, tentatively glancing up through his hair to see Bellamy's reaction.

Why was it _always_ Jasper freakin' Jordan who had "accidents" recently?

Flopping to his back with a groan, the leader put his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, rubbing his suddenly throbbing eyes. "Please tell me you didn't blow up the fire pit again. I _really_ don't want to spend my day hauling boulders and tree trunks around the compound _again_—"

At the sound of his voice, Clarke's eyes started fluttering open, her fingers gripping the edge of the furs to keep herself covered. "We would have heard that, Bellamy," she murmured sleepily, stretching her legs against his side. "The last time it happened, the rocks had taken out two windows and a wall." She glanced over at Jasper, who seemed to be pleading with her to make everything okay.

"It was _not_ the fire pit, I swear," Jasper answered, throwing his hands up in surrender, a tentative smile spreading his lips. "It's just…well, you _know _how close my lab is to the wall. Hell, they're practically connected! And there was a minor reaction that I hadn't been anticipating so I kinda panicked and it all went everywhere and—"

Bellamy sat up then, immediately ready for the bad news despite Jasper's ramblings. "Please don't tell me you blew a hole in the wall. Not again. We can't keep rebuilding every other goddamned day—"

"It's not that big! We just need to have someone patch up the worst of it and we should be okay. The fire was only enough to melt a screw or two, so it should only take an hour—maybe two—and it'll all be all right again," he answered, starting towards the entrance to the tent—not as subtly as he was probably intending—while Bellamy started cursing under his breath, reaching for his pants beside the bed. "I swear, this isn't like the last few times. I'm _learning_."

With that, Jasper rushed out, calling that he would go grab the supplies for the patch so the leader didn't have to worry about it.

Pulling on his pants beneath the blankets, Bellamy growled at Clarke, "You need to take to Raven and Wick about changing tents with the Dynamic Duo before he destroys the entire compound. I'm getting sick and fuckin' tired of dealing with this shit _every week_ and he—"

"Calm down, Bell," she replied, grabbing for her shirt and bra that had somehow gotten half tucked beneath her pillow. "You know he means well. Besides, I have to meet up with my mother in just a couple hours to teach some of the kids how to properly use the ointments. We can talk to them later—together. Until we get them switched, he just won't be allowed to do any more experiments."

Bellamy scoffed at that, rolling his eyes at how she babied their charges. If they kept up with all the damages, they would run out of the few supplies they had for repairs before they could gather more scrap. "I swear to God, Princess, I'll banish him next time. This is getting fuckin' ridiculous."

At that, his wife chuckled, leaning over his back as he furiously yanked down his shirt. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck, murmuring, "You always say that and yet you never have the heart to. You're not ready for the kids to leave the nest."

He could feel her smile against his skin, eliciting a reluctant grin to touch his lips for a moment just before he turned on her, a carefully placed scowl morphing his features. "If that wall isn't sturdy, Charlotte and Jack—"

"—will be fine," she finished, giving him a quick peck on the lips before she left the bed, shoving her legs into her pants. "Just like Aurora and all the other kids running around. We have nothing to worry about." Pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail, she continued, "Besides, there's no way Mom and Kane are going to let anything happen to their grandchildren or the others. While we're talking about this though, it's your day to keep Jack from running out to explore. Charlotte is with me and Mom in the medical wing."

Groaning, he stopped lacing up his boots, muttering to himself, "Why did I think it was smart to knock up a girl who would give me two hellions running amok?"

She laughed as she strode to the tent flaps, throwing a smile over her shoulder at him. "Two? We're the parents of an entire _herd_ of brats."

As she left him alone, he couldn't help but chuckle despite himself, thinking about all the twenty-something year olds who thought they were being quiet when they called his wife and him "Mom and Dad" when their backs were turned.

God, he needed some Monty moonshine.

**A/N:** This is my first story for _The 100_, so please be kind! There are many more to come. ;)

_You can follow me on Tumblr at __cecevolume__. I'm also on AO3 under __CeceVolume__._


End file.
